Dare
by RedPheonix2012
Summary: Marco and Thatch lost in a dare against Ace. Simple as that. Marco X Thatch X Ace Pairing. OOC You dont like dont read then. Rating changed from T to M for the last chapter. All charcters belong to there respectful persons, I do not own One Piece.
1. The Dare

Thatch and Marco stared at Ace as he smirked at them. He held out three cards, all three of them skulls with crosses across them. They both didn't know he had the three cards that would win the game hey currently were holding. Thatch was the first to speak up. "Dang Ace…how did you do that?" He asked as he swiped them from him. Marco sat next to him a grim expression on his face.

"So…you want us to do what again…yo?" Marco asked.

"Simple," Ace said as his smirk turned into his trademark grin. "I want both of you to find Izo's kimonos. Then wear them for the day. I have already asked him if it was ok and he even said he would put make-up on you."

Both men gulped considering they were the ones who lost this bet. Turning there gazes to each other before Marco got up and left the room to go find his fellow commander. Thatch glanced at Ace before he quickly followed.  
-

Later on in the day you could hear howls of laughter coming from everyone on the ship, including their beloved Captain. Marco stood dressed in a blue and white kimono with a moon on the left side. Thatch was in a brown and yellow with sunflowers. Who knew that Izo had these considering the one he looked to wear all the time. It surprised them a lot.

Marco just mumbled under his breath as Thatch walked around his hands behind his head wincing every now and then in the heels that Izo decided he needed to wear. Marco kept glancing at Ace as he just smiled at them. He could tell that he was enjoying it. Not just by the smile on his face, but by the look in his eyes. They almost looked feral and he knew that by tonight he was going to enjoy it, immensely. He knew that Thatch didn't notice it yet; his other lover didn't quite understand some of the things that came from just the emotions of their younger lover. They just had to wait till dark to get Ace when he least expected it. …..


	2. Planning

As the day continued to go on they had the few encounters of other ships which they plundered for all the gold and jewels they could get their hands on. Well Ace did, Thatch and Marco stayed on the Moby Dick considering there predicament which gave them enough time to go and form a plan. Marco decided the plan as soon as he could not even try to run it by his other lover.

Soon we found both gentlemen running; well one running as the other tried to walk fast in the heels which he was about to throw over the damn railing into the ocean. He would pay Izo back for them, but oh my god they hurt his feet. Thatch didn't know how he walked in them.

"Thatch, hurry up." Marco almost demanded as he got the door to their bedroom open. He quickly picked up the box that he sat down just so he could open it. "We got to get this set up before everyone gets back. That includes Ace."

"Jeez Marco. You are never this demanding unless something really ticked you off or you are just horney as hell." Thatch commented as he walked into the bedroom "So what one is it?" Turning to look at Marco a small smirk on his face hoping it was the later. He wouldn't admit it but Marco looked damn good in that Kimono and his lips went dry before he quickly licked them.

"Ace did this whole dare for a reason Thatch." Marco replied huskily watching Thatch run his tongue over his lips making him in turn lick his own. "He wants us to get back at him for having us wear these damn kimonos. So I do hope that you will help me with that little problem because I know you know how much he loves it rough." Smirking as he licked his own lips Thatch smirking back at him as he moved closer.

"Well then, exactly how do you plan on getting back at him?" Thatch asked as he moved closer after putting down the items that he was holding. He wanted to just wrap his arms around Marco and pull him close. Thatch couldn't help but he was addicted to this lips. They were his sweets while on the sea.

"Well," Marco started licking Thatches ear as he got closer teasing him, his voice still husky. "I was planning we could tease him to the brink, over and over again; making him beg as he keeps getting closer. I'm pretty sure that he has no control in the matter considering we are dressed as we are."

Thatch frowned slightly as he thought about it. He knew that Ace hated being tied up, the young man didn't like bondage all that much. "I'm not so sure we should tie him up Marco. Remember what happened last time we did. He wouldn't talk to us especially you for over three months. Hell he stayed away from us like the plague." Thatch said "but..."

Before he could even finish his sentence Marco's lips were on his roughly a hand pulling Thatches head closer so he could mold their lips together. A small moan escaped Thatches lips as he kissed back hungrily, pulling Marco flush against his body. He loved it when Marco was demanding like this, especially in bed. It was something that he could never get enough of. Feeling Marcos tongue against his lips they parted almost too quickly. Marcos tongue delved into the hot cavern which was Thatches mouth, bringing their tongues into an old dance that they could never get over. Thatch could taste Marco forever if he wished to. He tasted like pineapples and rum, both of which he could never get enough of.

Marco himself was almost on the same side as Thatch with tasting. He could taste the almost odd taste of oranges and apples mixed with sake. Never knowing why Thatch could ever taste like that he always shrugged it off and just continued on as his tongue continued to explore the hot cavern. Soon they needed to part, the lack of air becoming too much. Marco looked up at Thatch feeling the other man's leg between his own making him moan softly as it rubbed against him. As he regained some of his breath Marco stared into Thatches brown eyes. "I know Ace doesn't like bondage love." He started resting a hand on thatches cheek. "But if he starts to cry like he did that first time we will unhook him quickly. Does that sound fair?"

Thatch nodded his head kissing Marco's cheek as he pulled him into a hug. "That sounds fair. Now let's finish this plan of yours and then get back at our little lover. You got me hard and I would love so release." He said smirking as he moved away from Marco after giving him a quick peck on the lips.


	3. Memory Lane Pt1

Ace stood next to the railing as his fellow nakamas celebrated. He himself usually joined in but tonight something felt off, he was wondering where his older lovers went and what they were doing. Ace knew that Marco was smart or he wouldn't be Pops first commander or his first mate. So mostly Ace knew he had to keep his guard up causing many of his other nakamas to worry for him. Ace loved to tease the two because he got his own pleasure from it, and he knew that Marco knew, he wasn't stupid as some might think.

Licking his lips he stared out at the ocean his mouth gone dry for some reason, as he did he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. "Hey…what are you…" Ace said quickly his temper flaring lightly not knowing who the person was who just up and grabbed him like that until he turned his head. "Thatch…where was you?"

"Helping Marco with a few things" He says softly pulling Ace against his chest, feeling Ace's skin against his own. "Want to go bug him?"

Ace blushed lightly as he stared at Thatches exposed chest placing his hands on it moving them up the expansion as he wrapped them around Thatches neck. Smiling gently he kissed Thatch fleetingly as he removed himself from Thatches grip. "I'll come down later, I'm enjoying this night." Ace said softly as he kissed Thatches cheek before walking off. "See you later?"

(Thatch POV)

I could only nod as I watched Ace walk away. Crossing my arms against my chest I watched him my eyes almost eating at his toned body. For one thing I couldn't complain. It was something that I could always get used to, until the day I died and hopefully that wouldn't be sometime soon. Looking out at the sea I smiled fondly remembering the day that Marco and I first met Ace. Hoping that there duo became the trio that were now.

*FLASHBACK*

I watched as Pops barely lifted a finger as he battled a young man with short black hair. He was kind of cute if I could say so myself. Leaning my head on Marcos shoulder we both watched with a grin. The boy who was Fire fist Ace defiantly had talent. He was also protective of his crew putting up a barrier of flame telling them to run. We both chuckled as he kept yelling at pops, calling mostly every name in the book and then some. He was a real looker though and that I was happy for. "Well what are you thinking Thatch?" Marco said softly in my ear.

"Hmm…he is definitely good looking." I said softly nuzzling Marcos neck a soft kiss to the place I stroked with my cheek "and you said we could look for another."

"I know what I said Thatch, we will have to keep an eye on him. He does show great potential." Marco said as they both suddenly heard the Fire Fist yell out in pain before nothing. "Looks like he is joining our family weather he likes it or not." Smirking, they watched the crew that called Fire fist there captain come running back.

"Captain!" the Spade pirates yelled out as they ran towards him as one who they assumed to be there First Mate kneeled next to Fire Fist.

"Attack!" someone yelled before the Spades were brought to their knees.

*End Flashback*

That was the first time that we met Ace, and both of us became almost addicted instantly. Was Ace going to be in for a surprise when he woke up, we both couldn't wait to see what he would say.


	4. Memory pt 2

Ace walked along the deck of the Moby Dick wondering exactly what Marco and Thatch were planning. He knew with how something's are it was probably never good, he himself was usually the one to have the worst plans and he just laughed lightly. Remembering the first time he actually talked to Thatch.

*flashback*

Waking up I sat up quickly in the bed feeling the swift headache that was to come. Groaning I covered my face with my hands as I laid back down looking at my surroundings. This was not my room on my ship, where the hell was I. This time I slowly sat up being mindful of the headache I now had from my earlier sit up. Sighing deeply I slowly climbed out of the bed standing not sure if I would be able to with how long I thought I was out. Damn that old man could pack a punch, I myself didn't really ever get to hit him. The last thing I remembered was my crew coming back yelling at me, then everything got black.

Slowly I made my way to the door that was close by and walked out into a hallway hearing laughter from down the hallway. As fast as my legs could take me I mostly limped down the hallway going the other direction hoping it would take me to the deck. Coming up to a door I could see the light filtering from underneath. "Thank god…" I muttered as I pushed open the door and all hope that I did have to get off this pain of a ship vanished. We were in the middle of the sea, no land in sight at all. Sighing again deeper I turned back against the railing and slid to the ground, my hands coming up to hind my face before someone came into view.

"Hey I'm the fourth division commander," the man said a smile on his face. He wore a white chefs outfit with a yellow bandana around his neck. His hair was up in a crazy hairdo and I just glared at him. "Thatch. I thought we could be friends."

"Shut up!" I yelled at him before putting my hands back over my face.

"Oh, your crew came back for you. We fought them and won so now they are on the ship as well."

"Why don't you just lock me up with what I planned to do." I said venom dripping from every word.

Thatch as he called himself laughed at me and that caused me to frown. "Why would we have to do that? You are no threat to anyone here." He said and I glared at him.

"I will take his damn head! I'll put it on the damn flag pole!" I mostly shouted before storming back downstairs.

*end*

I smiled fondly as I remembered every single failed attempt to take Pops head. Laughing softly I walked over towards the old man who was laughing and drinking with the rest of his sons. Nodding towards him I then made my way back downstairs towards my room, I haven't been in there in a while and thought I could use a little nap. Nobody would care it was my room anyway and I sighed as I sunk into the mattress that I loved to sleep when I was alone.

Slowly I closed my eyes the same smile on my face before I felt something quickly strapped to my wrists and I got knocked out.


	5. Waking

Ace woke with a headache groaning softly, he blinked a few times only to notice that he had a blindfold on. As he went to scream at the person who put him in the handcuffs as well as knocking him out he found out he couldn't even talk. His words were muffled and he started to shake in terror. 'No….anything but this…' Ace thought to him as a tear ran down his cheek, it was like the incident with one of his ex-friends. 'Why…please….I…I'm sorry…' Listening closely around him he thrashed his head from side to side. HE just wished he could see, and then it wouldn't be so bad. Just as he was starting to relax a little bit he heard a door close and tilted his head a little to hear.

"Fire Fist…" someone whispered in his ear, the voice huskily as something licked the outer edge making Ace shutter. "We have been watching you Ace."

Ace furrowed his eyes trying to pinpoint that voice but with his adrenaline running a mile a minute he couldn't. "Ace…" another voice said as it climbed onto the bed; he assumed was on, and sat onto his legs. "It's ok Ace, we won't do anything you don't like."

Suddenly Ace started to thrash in his binds kicking his legs around as he tried to get his hands undone from the handcuffs or to even get the man off of him. He somehow couldn't even call his Fire power and it made him feel weak, his mind clicked as he knew that only one pair of handcuffs could make him feel like this. 'Dammit Ace; why didn't you pay more attention. Fucking Sea Stone handcuffs, fucking stupid hot mouth on my neck…wait a minute' Ace said berating himself as his whole body stiffened and a whimper escaped his throat. He felt the lips go down along his neck sucking and biting lightly to not leave marks and an involuntary shiver ran through his body. He tilted his head more just going to let these two men do as they pleased, it would be a lot less pain for him. Another tear ran down his cheek as the lips stopped suddenly wiping the tear away. "Shhh, Ace its ok." The first voice said again as he reached behind Ace's head to remove the gag.

"Who…" Ace started to say but crooked as his voice was dry. "Why are you doing this?"

"Ace we know you want it love." That same first voice replied as he nibbled softly on Ace's jugular.

"Marco?" Ace whispered softly a moan escaping his lips as he tilted his head back, his vision turning from the blur it was so he could see that patch of yellow hair. Blinking his eyes he looked around the room and towards Thatch who held the blindfold that was just a few seconds ago covering his vision. "Thatch?"

"Ace, are you ok?" Thatch asked softly as he ran a hand through Ace's hair. "I've already told Marco if you absolutely don't want to be cuffed he will take them off. We don't want you to get any memories from that one time." His face turning sour as he remembered those past events.

Marco broke away from Ace's neck as he sat down on his chest. "So…for one thing. Never…and I mean Never ever have us dress in dresses…"

"Kimonos"

"Fine; Kimonos ever again, thank you Thatch for the correction." Marco sighed as he looked Ace right in the eye. "So we have an understanding?"

Ace smiled as he stared at Marco "but you both looked so good in them." Ace said before Thatch claimed his lips in a soul searing kiss.

Marco just smirked as he moved his own lips down Ace's torso. "I'm glad you think that Ace. Maybe we will make you wear one for a few days instead of the one day you had us."

Ace breathed hard as Thatch removed himself from Ace's own lips. "I am not afraid of that. It's not like I haven't worn them before."

Marco and Thatch looked at Ace with a frown on their faces as Ace laughed lightly. "Hey now let's not start laughing now, especially in your predicament." Marco said his eye twitching as he ran his hands up and along Ace's sides making him freeze.

"Marco…."


	6. Punishmentor Not

_**Authors Note:**_

_** I want to thank everyone who has read this story and I have had one person to ask for a short story why Ace doesn't like cuffs. So I'll have to work on that one, but again Thanks to all of those who read this story. Sorry for putting it up so late. I had a block in my head and so that had me read other peoples stories and helped me with an idea. Hope you like though Rating did change though to M. Please Review and Rate. **_

_** Red Phoenix**_

"Marco…" Ace said softly as his eyes stared into his making him gulp.

"Shh…Ace." Marco said as he took the blindfold back away from Thatch and covered Ace's eyes again. "Just don't scream to loud"

Ace went quiet and stilled as he tried to hear what Thatch and Marco were talking about. His nerves felt like they were on fire. Hell he was fire but then he remembered the cuffs around his wrists.

As he strained he felt two sets of hands run up his legs from the inside and it made him shiver. He wasn't sure about this but it sort of made him curious. As his breath quickened someone placed their lips on the right side of his neck sucking and nipping gently as a pair of hands ran along his exposed chest. One of the hands pinched, and tugged at a nipple making Ace bite his lip. Damn, both of his older lovers were good at this.

Marco smirked as he saw Thatch slowly arouse their younger lover and he moved towards the buckle of Ace's jeans. Unstrapping the golden buckle with the letter A on it he moved towards the button and zipper of the pants slowly taking it apart as his knuckles rubbed against the growing erection. He could hear the suppressed moans as Ace continued to bite his lip from the double assault as Thatch stimulated his upper body with his lips and hands; and himself going to tease him towards his first climax of the night. Ace was going to be well exhausted for the next couple of days and Marco smirked at the thought. Marco went back to his task as he removed the Fire Fists jeans palming his now half erected cock with one of his hands.

Thatch looked down as Ace jumped a little from the removal of his pants leaving him in just his boxers and smirked. Moving back to kissing and sucking on his neck he moved his lips down along his sternum nipping gently then running his tongue back over the little red marks. He listens as Ace let out a gasp arching a little into a touch; he wasn't sure if it was his or Marcos but he really didn't care; as his lips brushed over an erect nipple taking it between his teeth. Damn he knew Ace made those noises because of the way it turned him on, it just helped and stimulated himself more knowing that Ace could only feel instead of watch.

Ace moaned loudly as he felt the pleasures from his lovers. He absolutely loved it and was so happy that they chose him when he came onto the ship that year ago. Still he couldn't believe they would have wanted him with the way he acted but it made it even better when they themselves kept bugging him on it. So he just gave it. As his mind wandered towards his past he almost cried out but it sounded more of a choked groan as someone's mouth licked the tip of his erection, causing him to buck up and then the other mouth started to tease his nipples causing a loud gasp. Body was shaking from the over pleasure and he couldn't contain the noises anymore.

Marco moaned softly as he tasted the whitish clear drops from Ace's length. Goodness he loved the taste and smirked as Ace's vocal side came out more. He moved his lips down the side of the young man's length sucking and licking like he was made of candy. Hell Ace was candy, a hot tamale type of candy and he couldn't ever get enough, he tugged gently on Thatches pants urging him down farther and moved his lips down by the balls. He could feel them clenching in the sack sucked one into his mouth then the other after getting them good and wet. Thatch finally coming down and running his own lips along the length.

Thatch felt Marco pull on his pants and moved down after giving Ace's other nipple a good tug and lick. His lips moved across his stomach teasing the boys navel with his tongue as he finally came to the now hard length and sucking the head gently into his mouth. Moaning softly from the taste Marco had come back up licking the tip again and then Thatches own lips bringing the older into a deep sloppy kiss. They both groaned and then chuckled as Ace let out a whimper from the lack of attention from the two.

Ace couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips. Dammit why did they stop when he was so close? He wanted it, no he needed it and they were giving this as the punishment and they knew it. Breathing heavily he moaned wantonly and tilted his lips a little "Marco….Thatch…" He said almost huskily sounding almost needy. "Please…"

Marco just smirked as he reached for a few things that were on a table next to him. "Not yet Ace" Marco said as he slipped something onto Ace's length going all the way down to the hilt. Soon Marco's mouth followed and moaned as Ace suddenly cried out arching off the bed tears streaming down his cheeks. He heard the twist of a jar being opened as Thatch moved Marco over and lifted one of Ace's legs onto his shoulder, a few fingers running along the seam of Ace's bottom before teasing the opening there.

Ace moaned loudly bucking his hips into the warmth of the mouth covering his need. "Shit…" He cursed softly his breathing coming in pants. He felt the fingers teasing his opening and urged for them to enter. Ace was defiantly no virgin, not since he met both of the older gentlemen. Soon he felt a finger start to probe him before two suddenly just delved into him hitting his sweet spot head on. Both of these stimulations bringing him back towards another dry climax, his body drenched in sweat as the two fingers became three and stretched him well. "Dammit…no more teasing." Ace gasped out arching as his sweet spot was assaulted again over and over again before the assaults stopped all together. No more mouth covering his length and no more fingers inside of him making him whine out.

He felt his body being pushed up into someone's lap as he felt something much bigger than the fingers enter him swiftly. Ace moaned loudly as he felt himself become full and shivered breathing heavily, his forehead resting onto someone's shoulder. Suddenly he felt someone else licking his entrance as well as the length buried into him. 'They weren't thinking about doing that were they?' Ace wondered as he felt two fingers enter next to the length inside of him. 'They were…'

Marco grinned at the face both of his lovers made and licked and sucked at Ace's neck as he prepared him for something more than just one. Thatch was breathing hard considering he wanted to move but he waited for Marco to finish. As Marco was sure that Ace was prepared enough he quickly got himself ready moaning as he did and slowly sheathed himself, encouraging Ace to relax so it wouldn't hurt as much. As Ace did he moved all the way in before stopping to let Ace adjust.

Thatch watched Ace's face as he nodded his head still breathing hard. He knew Ace could take it but it had been way to long since they last did this and frowned at the clench of teeth from the younger. "Ace…are you alright?" Thatch asked softly and Ace just nodded again resting his head against Thatches shoulder. Ace moaned softly from the pain but shrugged it aside, he knew it would hurt but at the same time he was prepared. Thatch sighed softly this time as he nodded towards Marco and then they both started to move.

Later on to the waking hours of the morning three bodies collapsed on the bed one almost past out from the pleasure of his final climax and snuggled into Thatch as Marco wrapped an arm around the both of them. "Damn…we need to do this again." Ace said yawning as he blinked up at Thatch and smiled feeling Marco kiss his neck.

"I will agree on this but promise no more Kimonos Ace." Marco said unlocking the cuffs so the younger could move his hands and arms better to get the soreness out.

"I promise." Ace said yawning once more before he slowly started to fall asleep. "Love you both"

Thatch smiled gently kissing the younger on the forehead "Love you too Ace, go to sleep."

Marco grinned softly as he fell asleep soon after followed by Thatch and they slept till the late afternoon to Izo coming for his Kimonos and heels. Grinning at the site of the three still passed out on the bed.

END!


End file.
